You Knew
by RollercoasterDreaming
Summary: Loneliness is more fun when two people are involved.


**You Knew**

**XXXXXX**  
Somewhere near the coast of Destiny Islands, a red-haired girl stormed into her friend's house. She marched up to her friend's room,and yelled, scaring the birds outside.

"Do I smell bad?! Do I?!"

Her best friend,a blonde-haired girl by the name of Naminè,sighed,putting her laptop down."No, Kairi, you don't."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Honestly,Kairi,you smell nice!That new mango stuff you got smells nice,actually,stole some earlier!"

Kairi groaned. "Sora dosen't think I smell nice..."

Naminé resisted the strong urge to burst out laughing."He told you that you smelled bad?Sora?!Doubtful, Kairi, doubtful."

Kairi's eyes started to tear up. "Well, he and everyone else avoided me on the day of my birthday..."

Naminè's eyes widened. "Aw, Kairi, no...don't cry..."

But it was too late, because her best friend was looking faint, and she crumpled to the floor, covering her face with her hands. Naminè quickly helped her onto the bed, got her some tissues and brought her up a glass of lemonade. "I swear, Naminè, I even pulled Sora on the shoulder and he shook me off. I felt so stupid!" Kairi cried, gasping.

"Ugh, he's being a jerk. Look, how about we get dressed up, and go to yours, and we can watch movies?"

Kairi sniffed lightly. "Uh, yeah, sure. But hey, I can't, you're skinnier than me, none of your clothes would fit."

Naminè chuckled. "You leave, like, two dresses here everytime you sleepover. Even this nice indigo one. Wear it!"

Kairi giggled. "Hehe. Okay. Um, I have to go to the ATM to get some money out, so i'll be back in a few. Let me in?"

Naminè stared skeptically. "Nah, you can climb, right?"

"True. Be back soon!"

"Byeeee!" As Kairi went out the door, however, Naminè picked up her phone. She dialled, and a boy with chocolate spiky hair answered. "Hey."

"You **derp**! She was crying! What's wrong with you!"

"You said to be mysterious!"

_"Mysterious,_ not _douchebag!"_

"Look, we're almost ready. You?"

"When she gets home, we'll get dressed, and meet you there. _Don't screw this up."_

"Jesus, full of praise! Bye."

The door opened as Naminè hung up. "Who was that?" Kairi asked, closing her purse.

"Um, my mom. C'mon, let's get ready, this house is boring! Let's go!"

XXXXXX  
Kairi stopped. "Wanna go to the city?"

Naminè sighed in frustration. "No, your house is closer! C'mon!"

"But...this is my birthday! You can't do this!"

Naminè turned. "Yes. I can and I will."

In one sudden movement, she had spun around Kairi and started pushing her in the other direction. Kairi struggled, but eventually gave in. She unlocked the door, and was met with pitch darkness. She fumbled for the switch, and when she found it, she jumped back and hit her head off the door.

Xion, Roxas, Naminé, Olette, Hayner, Riku and Sora stood in front of her, with Happy Birthday balloons and streamers around her living room. They were smiling.

Kairi wasn't.

She turned to Naminè. "You lied to me. Best friends, huh?!You **bitch!"** she spat. She then lunged for her best friend, but Roxas held Naminè back, as Sora caught Kairi in an awkward embrace. He lowered her down slowly, still holding her, but yelped and jumped back as Kairi scraped him on the face, provoking blood from his cheek. Kairi glared lividly at him.

"Avoiding me all week, huh? And today out of all days, you give me no sign of friendship. And now you have the nerve to stand in my house and pretend we're **_close?!"_**

Sora spluttered. "Kairi, please, hear me out..."

"_You knew I liked you."_

The atmosphere became ice cold. There were quiet "oh my god's" and "oh shit's" from practically everyone, except Sora, whose eyes closed in shame, and Kairi, who shook her head in disgust, before flinging the door open. "Out."

Olette whispered, tears in her eyes. "Kairi, _please..."_

"No."

Riku was next. "Kairi, _think_ about this."

"If I do, Riku, you will all be on the floor. Now leave."

Finally Naminè shouted. "Kairi, you're being an idiot, come on!" She then covered her mouth, realizing that her words got the best of her. Kairi opened her mouth, but hesitated, before lowering her head and walking to her room, locking the door. She stayed there, hearing her friends talking for a few minutes, before hearing them leave.

She heard all except one.

**XXXXXX**

She looked at a package, a long rectangular one. She started slowly undoing the ribbon and stared.

It was a collage of her and her friends together. Made of pictures and words. It brought tears to Kairi's eyes, and she started crying again. She heard her door unlock, and there stood Sora, his cheek still bleeding a little. He had his Keyblade in his left hand, and his right hand was hidden behind his back. He nodded at the collage. "So..."

Kairi let out a hollow scoff. "That note in English. Thursday, 16th February 2013. Pink paper. I drew flowers along the side. Mr. Yen Sid was out, and no one was covering...

"...Roxas and Naminé got back together that day. Remember, they had that fight over him not waving at her. The week before, Riku and Xion finally kissed. And two seats down, Hayner and Olette were holding hands. You passed me a note." Sora replied

Kairi smiled grimly. "Loneliness is more fun...

"...with two people involved." Sora finished.

He sat down beside her slowly, but she started backing away slowly. "You're not the same person anymore, Sora."

He sighed. "I don't blame you. A lot can happen in a year. A lot can change. Believe me, i'm still the same. After fighting Heartless, defeating Ansem and Xehanort...my heart still wasn't settled. Kairi, whenever you speak, text, move...my heart starts to jump and it beats even harder. I can't stop it...and I don't want to. It feels okay when you're around. I avoided you because the only thing that makes me act like a fool is when i'm thinking of you."

Kairi froze. Not in fear. Not in shock. In a sort of comfort. She was settled. Not only was she okay, she was blissful. Alive. Happy.

And with that, she kissed Sora, and he returned it with eagerness. It felt like an empty part inside her that she hadn't noticed had finally been filled. She broke the kiss, reluctantly, and held him close.

"Even when you act like a fool, it only makes me love you more."

They fell into each other's embrace, kissing.

**XXXXXX**  
El fin!  
Guys, hope you liked that! And don't worry, everyone was forgiven^.^  
I hope to write more KH fanfics because the series was my childhood, so i'm obligated:)  
Please review! No flames!  
And check out my other stories!:)


End file.
